battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Republic of Korea/@comment-24903406-20171126180944
President Executive Order 02 ---- The Republic of Korea Armed Forces will be involved in a rigorous training program for all new recruits in the Armed Forces. Upon entering, the recruit will be sent to the Busan Military District where they will undergo 8 months of initial training, which will complete the Phase 01 Training Directive. Upon completing Phase 01, half of the recruits will be relocated to other military bases where they will be stationed until active combat arises, then they will be transferred to the Kaesong Military District where they will undergo heavy briefing and 10 weeks of special training for their current mission. The other half of the recruits will be sent to the Wonsan Special Training Facility where they will be challenged with the task of becoming special forces members, most notably the 707th Special Mission Battalion, but also members of the newly formed Republic of Korea Army Special Forces, Republic of Korea Air Force Special Operations Command'' and the Republic of Korea Navy SEALS. The military will also be undergoing some modernization, most importantly the Air Force. The Republic of Korea Air Force currently fields U.S.-designed aircraft, which are slowly falling out of favor. It has been ordered that defense contractors submit their designs for Korea's first air superiority fighter program, the Korean Fighter eXperimental. The Navy has recently seen a great increase of recruits, being drafted in to fill the necessary gap. These recruits will be transferred to Busan, Hamung and other coastal cities to undergo basic (Phase 01A) and medium (Phase 02A) training. On the matter of Japan, there are currently 102,500 ROK Armed Forces personnel stationed in Japan. This number is expected to drop slightly to 99,200, to increase their presence on Korea's Eastern Coast. The Japan Self-Defense Force has agreed to take control of the areas that are left absent by Korean troops. Recent news coverage of the Republic of Korea Navy and the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force engaging a Great Japanese Empire probing flotilla has taken the spotlight in Korean and Japanese media. It has been debated whether the Republic should go to war with the GJE, both by my personal cabinet and the National Assembly. I will not give an exact answer as of now, but I can say for sure that the GJE's terrorist operations will not go unpunished. The recent incident with the Republic of India has sparked controversy within the Korean nation. Most of the population hold a negative stance towards Indian expansion and the country itself (58%), while the other majority hold a positive stance towards India, mostly because of their recent redemption and awareness of their previous behavior. India was briefly added to the State Sponsors of Terrorism list, however this was quickly repealed by me due to their reconciliation. The Great Japanese Empire will be officially added to the list, because of their terrorist actions on board the IJN Tokugawa, as well as their rampant and unstable government who is responsible for human rights abuses and crimes against humanity. This list will hopefully raise awareness of these countries who are deemed sponsors of terrorism, and to hopefully make sure they realized their mistakes and halt them. ---- More TBA